marfandomcom-20200223-history
Caldia's Orb
Caldia's Orb, often referred to as King is a fictional character in the popular manga and anime series MÄR. Caldia's Orb is the main antagonist of the series, the King and true leader of the Chess Pieces, and noted to be the army's strongest. Personality .]] Caldia's Orb remains an emotionless character to its end, never showing any hints of humanity other than the evil thoughts of the souls it contains. King has devised a plan to conquer both MÄR-Heaven and Ginta's world, using portals to the human world, created by using Snow of MÄR-Heaven's connection to Koyuki of Ginta's world to open several portals connecting the two worlds. After taking control over Ginta's world, with them having no defense against ÄRMs, Caldia's Orb could use their advanced weaponry to take control of the less developed MÄR-Heaven, making Caldia's Orb true goal a reality - the destruction of the human race. With both the strongest Knight and the Queen under his control, Caldia's Orb never gets involved in any Chess Piece matters until both have been defeated. Despite his superior power, he is capable of fear, when he was visibly terrified when Alviss attempted to sacrifice his life in order to kill him as well. History Caldia's Orb was formed in the island nation of witches, Caldia. Due to it's violent nature of containing the evils of souls, however, it was locked away inside Caldia's floating palace. Twenty years before the beginning of the series, Phantom, a young Caldian child, wandered into the orb room, and, under the orb's attraction, began to visit every day. One day, however, Phantom was caught in the Orb room, and was punished to be locked away for life, with his parents, unwilling to kill their child, dead at their own hands. Ten years later, after Phantom and Diana, another Caldian, discarded their loyalty to Caldia, the Orb fell under their possession, locking it away inside of the ÄRM Babbo for Phantom's use. The three, Diana, Phantom, and the Orb, would later form the Chess Pieces, an army with the goal of conquering MÄR-Heaven, with the Orb as King, Diana as Queen, and Phantom the leader of the Knights. Following Phantom's "death" at the hands of Danna Toramizu, Caldia's Orb, bringing the dead body back to life, took claim to Danna's body, forcing Danna's soul into Babbo. With the King unknown and the Queen thought to be an ally, Diana and Caldia's Orb would never be found, allowing them to begin their true goal - conquering both MÄR-Heaven and the world of Ginta Toramizu, Danna's son. Plot Following Snow's rescue from Team MÄR, King finally shows up in person in the form of an armored knight and begins a massacre of the remaining Chess Pieces, the only ones known to survive being the Knight Ash, Pano, and those who had already left the Chess, and began his plot to conquer both worlds by opening several portals between MÄR-Heaven and Ginta's world. King then began a massacre of Team MÄR's members, leaving only Ginta Toramizu, Dorothy, and Jack alive, though he managed to kill Dorothy following her victory over Diana. The Orb then revealed itself to Ginta as Danna, much to the shock of Ginta. The two then fought, with Ginta's shock of his father being the Chess Leader and the killer of his teammates distracting him. Ginta only came to himself through the words of Babbo, however, and Ginta removed the Orb from his father and put Danna's soul back in its body. The Orb then transformed into its true self and attacked Ginta's world, destroying most of Tokyo. Ginta following the Orb, and used his newly required Version 8 to destroy the Orb, people as a power source. ÄRM Caldia's Orb uses deadly ÄRM to completely obliterate his victims, though it could be possible that these were Danna's original ÄRM. Orb's ÄRM include: * Gigant Blade: A giant sword Weapon ÄRM with its handle run into the spine of its heavily spiked blade. * Explode: Nature ÄRM, a semi-circular glass ball that encloses it's prey and explodes. * Raijin Goyles: Nature ÄRM, two gyrating wheels of air that King launches at his opponents. * Phoenix: From within the sacred flame of its cyclical rebirth, this Guardian is summoned to fight by the King's side and consume all his opponents in flame. * Tiamat: Answering King's behest, the fallen mother goddess with her retained mythological appearance emerges from legend to bring retributions upon all those who rebel him. Category:Chess Pieces Category:Deceased Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:King